Encounter And Farewell
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Tapi, mengalaminya-perpisahan-bukanlah hal yang sering dan akan diharapkan siapapun. AU. Sekuel  from A Shadow's Secret. Mei's POV.


Encounter and Farewell

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Kriiiiiiiiing!<em>

Aku mematikan jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring di sampingku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, lalu meregangkan tubuhku. Ah, hari ini cerah sekali.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku, bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Kuraih handuk yang ada di jemuran, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku mandi sebersih-bersihnya, tiada kotoran yang melekat di setiap senti tubuhku. Setelah selesai, aku bersiap-siap. Dan tentu saja, persiapanku di pagi ini tidak terlalu lama. Karena aku sudah mempersiapkan pagi ini dengan baik.

Dengan sebuah sisir di genggaman tanganku, kurapikan setiap helai rambutku tanpa terlewatkan barang sehelai pun. Kemudian aku membuka kotak kecil tempat menyimpan asesoris rambutku, dan pandanganku tertuju pada sepasang jepit bunga sakura yang masih terbungkus rapi. Aku mengeluarkannya dari wadah, dan menyematkan kedua jepit itu di sisi kanan dan kiri rambutku.

"Ah, Mei, masih pagi begini kau sudah rapi, mau kemana?" Kakak sepupuku, Kak Yao, bertanya padaku.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Kiku pagi ini, masa' Kak Yao lupa?" Aku menjawab sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan, bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar mau datang? Sampaikan salamku padanya ya, aru!" Kata Kak Yao.

Aku pun mulai menyantap sarapan. Dimsum, seperti biasa. Dimsum buatan Kak Yao memang tak terkalahkan rasanya. Terutama bakponya, teksturnya pas.

"Oh iya," Kak Yao mengambil sebuah bungkusan di meja, "bawakan bungkusan ini ke Kiku, ya."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat!" Seruku sambil beranjak dari kursi. Aku mengambil bungkusan yang disodorkan Kak Yao padaku. Tanpa membukanya, aku sudah bisa menebak apa isi bungkusan ini, pasti dimsum juga. Aroma harumnya yang khas memang tak pernah luput dari penciuman.

"Hati-hati di jalan, aru!" Kak Yao melambaikan tangan sejenak, sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Iya!"

Xxxo0oxxX

Aku berusaha mengatur napasku. Kini, aku telah sampai di depan tempat kos Kiku. Tak lama aku menunggu, pintu kos terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Kiku yang berdiri tegap dengan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Kiku, ini ada titipan dari Kak Yao," kataku sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang kubawa di tangan kananku.

Kiku tidak berkata apapun selain kata 'oh' yang biasa terucap darinya. Suasana diantara kami berdua mendadak terasa agak kaku.

"Jadi," aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, "kau jadi berangkat hari ini, ya?" Tanyaku pada Kiku. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan ini tidak perlu ditanyakan-apalagi dijawab, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba memulai pembicaraan saja.

"Iya, aku sudah putuskan untuk berangkat. Demi kebaikan semua orang." Jawab Kiku sambil berjalan keluar rumah kos.

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Aku sudah cukup tahu tentang rencana Kiku untuk mengembara. Siapapun, termasuk aku, tak bisa menghalangi niatnya, semua yang mengenalnya pasti tahu itu. Itulah salah satu hal yang kukagumi dari Kiku. Sifatnya yang pekerja keras itu, aku harap ada banyak orang yang etos kerjanya seperti itu. Ah, kenapa aku mulai ngelantur ya?

"Ah, Mei-san, Anda kenapa?" Perkataan Kiku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok," aku hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum setengah dipaksa. Aduh, apa-apaan aku ini, malah melamunkan orang yang berjalan tepat disampingku.

Xxxo0oxxX

Akhirnya, kita berdua sampai di ujung melihat-lihat ke sekelilingku. Tempat ini sangat sepi. Tapi, dari ujung sana, terlihat 2 sosok yang berjalan ke mendekati kami. Mereka melambaikan tangan.

"Kiku! Kiku! Ini kami!" Setelah mereka berjalan cukup dekat, aku bisa mengetahui identitas mereka. Mereka berdua adalah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Alfred dan Arthur, teman sekelas Kiku.

"Yo, Kiku, kita jadi pergi berpetualang, kan?" Alfred angkat bicara.

"Dasar bodoh, kita bukan berpetualang tanpa tujuan. Kita kan hanya menemani Kiku saja!" Arthur menanggapi sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Kiku, kau akan pergi ya?" Aku menatap wajah Kiku. Ia menatapku balik, kali ini dengan senyuman.

"Iya, Mei, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku pergi, atau apakah aku akan kembali ke sini lagi. Sampaikan salamku pada Kak Yao, dan saudara-saudaramu yang lain," Kiku berkata sambil berlalu.

Aku terdiam menyaksikan kepergian mereka bertiga. Ya, mereka bertiga-Kiku, Arthur, dan Alfred, akan memulai perjalanan untuk menyelidiki keluarga Kiku. Kak Yao memang pernah bercerita padaku mengenai latar belakang pemuda itu. Keluarganya, keluarga Honda, adalah salah satu klan ninja yang kuat di masanya. Tapi, semenjak zaman industri, tidak banyak yang menyewa ninja. Karena jumlah penyewanya berkurang, para ninja pun mengembara dan menetap di tempat lain. Sedangkan Kiku sendiri, ia dititipkan pada keluarga Kak Yao, sampai akhirnya ia mendapat beasiswa karena kejeniusannya.

Aku memandang ke arah barat, arah pergi mereka bertiga. Kiku, aku berharap semoga kau akan kembali ke sini, kau akan kembali, kan? Kau sudah berjanji pada kami, maka jangan kecewakan kami.

Aku tersadar kembali, dan merasakan beberapa tetes air mata meleleh di pipiku. Aku menghapusnya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Aku berhenti sejenak, dan menatap kembali tempatku berpisah dengan Kiku tadi.

_Selama kau pergi, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat! Lihat saja nanti, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu!_

* * *

><p>Well, akhirnya jadi juga, fict oneshot gejeh ini! *tereak gaje*<p>

O ya, ini ada hubungannya sama fict "A Shadow's Secret", jadi yang bingung, baca dulu gih, dijamin kena ayan 7 hari 7 malam! (?)

Rie: Author dudul...masa' fict multichap yang baru satu chapter belum kelar malah dibikin sekuel, sih?

RnR?


End file.
